


The Struggle of Understanding Dean Winchester

by ExistentialDean1978



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel is Seventeen Years Old, Cheating John Winchester, Conflicted Dean Winchester, Controlling John Winchester, Dean takes over Winchesters Pack, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Meg Masters, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialDean1978/pseuds/ExistentialDean1978
Summary: When the Winchester Pack sends an offer for Chuck Shurley's youngest Omega, the Alpha has to choose between selling his son or helping countless others in his Pack that depend on him. A deal is a deal, and Castiel sees himself in the hands of the world's most powerful Alpha. That is until Castiel is passed to John's eldest son, Dean Winchester. Will the change of authority help him in the end? Or will Castiel feel more miserable than he has in his entire life?





	1. A Promise of Hope for the Shurley Pack

“John Winchester?! Father, you can’t be serious,” Gabriel spat out, the idea ridiculous to the golden-haired Alpha who’d sat down to look over the signed paperwork. His father had gone mad! He knew the Pack was at its worst, but a trade between the two rival packs? It was absurd. Word of such a trade would not go unnoticed by his younger siblings who’d already confronted their father with the first slip up that allowed the Winchesters across territory for hunting in the spring. Now, this?

“Gabriel, don’t you dare go spreading the word of this. This is nothing I’ve approved of yet. That signature means nothing until I send it back to the Alpha.” Chuck growled, having already snatched the paperwork from Gabriel’s hands before the boy could react any further to the agreement of packs. The Alpha knew it was something he’d never imagined of allowing in a pack such as the Winchesters, but he knew the older Alpha meant well with his trade. If anything, the Winchesters were reliable when it came to this than anything else.

“/Until/ you send it back? You’ve already made up your mind on this?” Gabriel asked stunningly, “Without considering what Michael will say? How Lucifer will react?” The Alpha shook his head disapprovingly. “He’s not some,” he paused, his arms motioned away from his torso to get his point across as he huffed, “-toy or something to give away!” He pinched the bridge of his nose in the thought of his brothers and how their reaction would be similar to his own, having no remorse for his snap towards the older Alpha.

“I know, Gabriel!” Chuck spat back, standing straight across from his second in charge, “Do you really think I’d want to do something like this? But look around at our pack. Omegas are starving, the Alphas can’t focus enough to get in a good morning hunt because they’re so weak, and the pups are growing thin even though we give them most of the supplies when hunts go well. If it came to it, I’d rather sacrifice this than to get us all killed when another attack comes our way. We both know outsiders seek shelter in winter storms and find weak packs to prey on.” The dark-haired Alpha finally looked up, his tone having calmed slightly from his initial comment as he leaned into the desk that helped hold him up. “He’s not going to be given away. I’m asking him for his opinion, Gabriel. It’s not that I’d allow it to go on without his blessing.”

“Yeah, ask him just so he’d agree with this because he takes pride in his pack just as his old man has? You know he’ll say yes. You say one word to him about the money you’ll be getting, and he’d pack his bags tonight to help his family. His pack.” Gabriel snarled, anger radiating off the larger-sized Alpha's scent in waves. He sat stiffly across from his father, watching as the older man took a seat out of respect with Gabriel’s concerns of the pack's health being a reason his brother would agree. He knew Castiel and his high opinion of his father’s decisions, never questioning the Alpha once out of being a respectful Omega son. Anything his father was to need or want wouldn’t go undone by the youngest Omega if he had the chance to help.

The Pack Alpha nodded weakly, rubbing his hands over his face in clear distraught to the situation at hand. “Do me a favor and don’t mention this to your brothers until we have the word of what we need to consider. It’ll give us both the night to rethink where we stand with this offer. As my second in command, and my eldest son, I’d like for you to gather a family meeting downstairs before tomorrow’s lunch is given out.” Irritation was heard in Chuck's voice, but he had every reason to be annoyed with what was going to eventually unfold in the Novak’s home. 

Gabriel nodded some, sitting straight to his father’s orders before he stood, “Of course. If you'll allow me, I’ll get Castiel to stay out of tomorrows discussion. I understand this is concerning him, but I’d like to get the impression of the others before seeing what we should consider.” He asked, knowing his father would likely agree to the same conclusion.

Chuck nodded some, finally looking up from his desk to stand as well. He fit the documents from the Winchester pack into his table drawer, locking it up with his keys that hung from his belt. “That would be alright. Thank you, Gabriel.” He nodded to his oldest son out of respect. He truly didn’t know where he’d stand without Gabriel under his watch, being his second pair of eyes to really push decisions towards what they needed in the pack. “Just make sure your brother gets fed tomorrow.” He insisted before following the Alpha out of his office, locking it behind him.

Gabriel nodded, “I’ll make sure Castiel has his share of lunch. I’ll tell Mike and Luci tonight, so they can get up in time. Mostly Lucifer.” He chuckled, trying to make the conversation light again. He knew his brother rarely woke up before lunch, being due to Lucifer being the youngest Alpha of the pack and with his lack of responsibility.

The older Alpha nodded and chuckled softly to the comment from Gabriel, understanding as Lucifer was always in trouble with someone or something. “He’s still growing. He’s merely a pup if we’re considering his age to ours.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I’m only six years older than him. And besides, who are you to talk, old man? You act like hitting fifty was nothing for you. You could consider Alphas who are thirty as pups with how old you are.” He teased, only to get a whack on the head from his father. 

“Whatever, pup. Get to bed,” Chuck ordered softly and rounded the corner with Gabriel to see his youngest Omega son.

Castiel looked up when the two Alphas stepped towards their rooms just down the hall, being half asleep as he’d gotten up to use the restroom. He smiled sleepily to them both, bowing his head slightly out of respect, “Goodnight, Gabriel. Goodnight, Father.” 

As Castiel slipped into his room, both Alphas took one last glance towards another and gave a weak nod, neither speaking as they entered their dens for the remainder of the night.


	2. Finalizing Changes

Castiel was a stunning Omega for his age. The seventeen-year-old had pale skin, taking after his father despite Cas spending most of his days outside when given the chance. The boy had bright blue eyes with dark lashes, his soft lips plump and light in color. He was a small Omega too, being only 5’3 and 135 pounds. To everyone in the Shurley Pack, Castiel was an absolute beaut considering he was a male Omega.

The younger Omega knew he’d be sold one day, but he hadn’t realized that’s what was on the agenda when his father kept him from lunch one morning. He hadn’t protested, however. He’d gone into his room with his serving and thought his father's discussion had to be something he wasn't supposed to overhear. He'd always been one to comply with his Pack rather than to question what they have done. That was for Alphas to decide and for Omegas to sit back and allow.

* * *

"Castiel should not be sold. Father, with all respect," Lucifer started as he moved to the edge of his chair, furrowing his brows as he considered his words. The Alpha hadn't been included in Pack discussions for long, but he knew it was serious when his father hadn't spoken of it the night before and demanded a meeting that morning. "I don't think Castiel would enjoy going outside of the Packs grounds. I understand that this is what he is used to, but I wouldn't see our brother liking the move in with Alpha Winchester. The Alpha is older and he runs his Pack far different than what you have us do."

Michael sighed softly as Lucifer spoke, his eyes guided to his younger brother when the other paused, "I understand your reasoning with that, Lucifer. I know Castiel would not like going, but this is also what comes down to the Pack. We all know Castiel will agree to leave if he thinks it's what we need here. And it would be most definitely helpful." He paused and shrugged with his explanation as he looked to Gabriel, "This is not for goods or for extra money only, but a promise he'd be with our Pack if a fight were to break out with another. The agreement is Castiel being mated by John Winchester in exchange for very reliable services that others have traded with the Winchester Pack. And that includes not being fucked over from a nice trade."

Gabriel looked away to Chuck when Michael stopped talking, not sure what to say himself as he understood why the trade would be beneficial. Gabriel just didn't want Castiel thinking he was having no option of choosing. Their father raised them better than to consider Omegas a weaker class than Alphas. The physical characteristics definitely showed more muscle with Alphas, but that didn't mean they were to be respected any less than what everyone else was. "I think all we can do now is to talk with Castiel. I'm not going in to agree with you guys, but to make him feel more comfortable in having a voice to say no to if he feels like he shouldn't dive into a mating. Especially with everyone having mixed feelings with this offer, to begin with. Castiel is the only person here that hasn't been informed and I think it'd be the most responsible next step in figuring out what the Pack may or may not benefit from."

Chuck nodded with the others, looking around the table to the untouched dinners as he could smell how irritated his sons were. He knew the decision was hard for them all to consider with it being such a close family member. Castiel was the only Omega of the Shurley line, but he also understood this was custom in most places to sell Omegas. He's just never considered it'd be his sweet Omega who'd do anything for his brothers and especially their father. "I'll go and talk with him first," Chuck insisted as he stood from the dinner table. "Castiel will be aware of what's going on and then I will allow Gabriel to go in as he is my second hand," he nodded confidently, "And whatever Castiel decides will be what we will announce to the Winchester pack and to our own later today. I assume John will be here later today. I do want to wait to sign the contract until I can speak to him about mating my son. Out of respect for Castiel's wishes and what he might want to do to prepare himself. If those wishes do not go Castiel's way, rather it's waiting on mating for a week or to do so tonight, then the deal is off." He said sternly.

The others nodded in unison, Gabriel and Lucifer looking to one another with the same knowing look. Their little brother would be gone that night and nothing they could do would change that.

* * *

Castiel looked up from his bed when someone knocked on his door, perking up some with a small smile, "Come in." Castiel sat his food to his bedside dresser as the door opened, dressed in the gown he'd worn to bed the night before. His hair was messy, black curls sticking up in places as he'd not gotten out of bed until lunch came. He saw his father walk through the door, his brows furrowing some. "Oh, hello father." He said softly, not expecting it to be his dad as he'd thought the meeting would run later than what it did. "How was the meeting? Gabriel told me you guys were going to be pretty busy today." He added as he crossed his legs and nodded to his bed just in case Chuck wanted to sit.

Chuck smiled to his son, nodding some as he shrugged, "The meeting was a meeting." He teased softly, hearing his son's chuckle as he sat to the bed just below Castiel's legs. Castiel always seemed to brighten Chuck's day up, finding his Omega son was very mature for his age as well as easy to talk to. "The meeting was about something serious. I know we've never considered doing this, but I received an offer on you." He said simply, wanting to gauge the boy's reaction and get the news out to Castiel so he knew what to do himself.

Castiel's eyes widened slightly, fixing his expression as he raised his brows instead. He didn't want to worry his father, knowing it wasn't in his place to question what they'd considered. "Y-You got an offer on me? Wow." He spoke, amazed with what his father had admitted. "With who? And how much?" He asked, sitting up now. It was a serious bid on him, knowing his brothers must've known this morning with how off they were. He didn't like that his brothers seemed bummed out this morning. He now understood why they didn't speak to him like they usually would this morning on his way down for lunch.

Chuck could tell his son was nervous, hating that it caused Castiel to feel that way. He didn't mean to make Cas feel uneasy. He just wanted to be open and honest with Castiel about what might happen to him. "John Winchester. His bid is really good. The best thing we could get for you." He said softly, looking down to his left hand and the silver band that wrapped his finger. "You know," he started and looked to Castiel, "You don't have to go with him. You don't have to take this offer if you don't want to. I just know that your mother and I ended up in the same situation as you are in and it worked out. We had a beautiful mating. Gorgeous pups. A dazzling Omega son." He said proudly. "He is an older Alpha. John is in his forties. He has two sons, I think. The letter had mentioned he'd like pups, but that was up to his Omega as well." Chuck recalled from what he read earlier, wanting Castiel to know the facts before he decided on anything. "He is offering protection against others and all the food we need to get us back to running a healthy pack," Chuck persuaded lightly before he shook his head and took Castiel's hand in his own. "You are my son. If you don't want to even think about being sold then we will back down from this, but I want you to give it thought for yourself. It's definitely a scary situation. On both ends, if you take into consideration that he's taking a stab in the dark at finding him an Omega in a foreign pack."

Castiel nodded as he tried to listen to his father, his mind clouding with questions and concerns. What if he was sold out of the Winchester pack instead of being mated? What if this Alpha John didn't want him after they did mate? No one else caught Alpha Winchester's eye? Why did he have to consider the mating so quickly? Shouldn't he get time to decide? He had thoughts and words spinning around in his mind, hearing pups more than once as the word fell from his father's lips. He took a deep breath once Chuck shut up, exhaling to calm his nerves as he nodded a little. "I-I think I'd like to see what the Alpha's sent, father. I'd appreciate choosing on my own, but I also know this would end the problems here in the pack. And there's nothing I want more than for everyone here to have an abundance of food and added protection for this winter." He could feel the twinge in his gut, almost like his heart was already against the decision laid out for him. He wanted to fall in love slowly with someone in the pack. He wanted to live close to his brothers and experience how well Gabriel would run the pack once his father stepped down. He'd always wanted to see his brothers grow to be matured more than they were then, with families of their own. Castiel wanted to be the sweet little house Omega with dinner ready for his mate once he returned from pack duties. Castiel wanted to love. Castiel wanted to trust with the man he'd mate with. He'd never refuse to do what was needed for his pack though, and that included going through hell and back with a strange Alpha so that everyone in his pack back home was fed and happy.

Chuck watched his son, sighing gently as he chuckled, "You're too damn stubborn and mature for your age. You know that?" He teased and moved back on the bed more, pulling Castiel to his side easily. The Alpha pecked the Omegas temple, closing his eyes as his arm wrapped around his youngest sons waist. "I'll let Gabriel come in if you'd like, but the papers are in my office if you want some time to yourself." He encouraged as he sat back from his son. "I'll leave the keys in here. Gabriel is in his own office, but he's supposed to come in here in a little bit if you don't leave the room. I think it'd be best to look over the papers though. And if you don't think you need to talk to anyone else about it then when you come out, find me, and give me the keys. If you agree to the mating you can sign it. If you leave it blank, then that is that." He promised and stood up, taking the key from his ring on his belt to give to Cas.

Castiel held out his hand for the key, watching his father leave afterward to give him some time to himself. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, knowing he might as well look at the Alphas letter he'd sent. He got up after a minute of thinking over his options and left the room, going down the hall to his father's office to look over the letter and everything included. Once the Omega sat down in his father's office, Castiel eyes had caught onto a picture the Alpha sent, looking to the oldest man stood in the middle of two boys. His attention was focused more on the Alphas to Johns sides more than his future Alpha in the middle had. He was going to be a step parent to Alphas older than him. He was going to actually mate with someone who was forty-six years old. He was only seventeen and he was going to be with someone almost three time his age. He sat back in his father's desk chair, his hands going over his face as he let out a sob and had tears rushing down his cheeks. Castiel James Shurley was soon to be a Winchester and he knew he couldn't go back on his pack. He had to mate with the Alpha so he wouldn't let everyone in his pack suffer as they had been for months.

It took ten minutes before he'd calmed down enough to clean up his face and resume the pile of information that his father received, looking over the contract about their mating and how he wanted pups. Castiel wrote his own note on the side that informed John he wanted to wait two weeks before he could be mated. He knew he had that to look forward to and it wasn't rude to ask for. He knew that going in and getting mated straight away would feel worse than it would if he waited and knew what was to come of his new Alpha and new Pack. He read over everything twice before catching a glimpse at the picture on his father's desk, seeing the black and white photo of his mother being twirled at the towns ball they host every year. He knew that it was taken just weeks after his father had mated with her, seeing the pure look of happiness through his mother's eyes. "I hope I get lucky, Mama. Dad is the best Alpha I know and he loves you more than he's ever loved anything else," he spoke softly, picking up the picture with a little hope that the agreement wouldn't go bad. "I just hope I can fall in love with him," he mumbled before returning back to the papers with a pen to finalize the biggest change that would ever happen in his life.


	3. Dealing with the Devil

The rumors of Castiel's agreement didn't take long to spread throughout the pack. It was clear that Alphas around the young Omega were to keep their mouths sealed, mainly afraid of what would get back to John Winchester if they didn't. Omegas in the pack viewed Castiel a fool, knowing the troubles of mating with an outside Pack Alpha. The afternoon was filled with whispers, the townsfolk refusing to meet the eye of the young Omega. Castiel felt that everyone around him was walking on thin ice, choosing what to say carefully without offending anyone's opinion of what would happen with the boy. Castiel had no choice other than to wait for word back from his future mate, sensing the change in the pack's mood within minutes of the announcement his father made after lunch. The papers Castiel had signed left the territory not long after, the blue-eyed Omega watching from his bedroom as the towns messenger rushed off and through the forest opening.

* * *

After hours of no word from the Winchester Pack, Chuck decided dinner wouldn't be as formal as he planned it to be for his pack. The town was calm, Castiel a little worried his choice about waiting to mate had ruined his father's chance of selling him. Castiel stayed quiet though, even through Gabriel's jokes as the golden-haired Alpha tried to reassure everyone rejection was okay. He hadn't thought of a possible rejection. He had his hopes up that he would be able to help his father and his pack.

It wasn't until the door opened that Castiel found himself interested in conversation, seeing the messenger had returned as fast as he could. The young Alpha hunched lightly at the front door with a hand on his chest, "W-Winchester Pack," the Alpha had muttered. Chuck stood to the others word, his mouth opening only to shut as an Alpha stepped in. The chuckle from the Alpha had Castiel's eyes wide, catching the older Alphas dark brown eyes as they gazed his upper body before John Winchester had settled to look at him.

"Okay, pup?" He rose a brow to Cas as he took another step in, his eyes glancing to Castiel's father before taking in the sight around him, starting with the empty living room until he'd settled back to the few sat by the dining table. "The Shurley Pack... It's quite impressive if I must say. Other than your messenger. He's fairly.. slow," John spoke simply as he stepped into the dining space, another Alpha following foot. They were both dressed in black suits with their hair spiked lightly in the front. Castiel hadn't noticed the second Alpha until he moved to sit at the table far from the others. It was obvious the other wasn't excited to be with his leader as the younger looking Alpha propped his feet to the table, seeing the only difference between the men to be the shoes they wore. It only took another second before he'd recognized the man as one of Johns sons, his throat closing off any last chance he had at speaking to his future Alpha. He wasn't ready for this. His mind was snapped from his thoughts when he heard his father across the table.

"Chuck Shurley." His father introduced, "I was convinced we wouldn't be receiving anything from you or I would've made an announcement to my pack to be expecting a visitor," he spoke as he pushed his chair in towards the table, standing by the Alpha.

It was easy to see John Winchester was larger than his father, the man's chest broad as black hair peeked from the beginning of his blouse. The Alpha was tall as well, Castiel knowing his Alpha was guaranteed to be taller than him anyway, but not by that much. John easily towered over his father enough that his chest tightened, fearing what might go down between the two packs if the deal didn't work out. The Winchester Pack was definitely nothing to mess with and Castiel wasn't sure if he would be granted his two weeks free of mating like he'd requested.

"Ah, about that.." John started, his index finger going in the air as he glanced to the Alpha who'd come with him. "Papers," he ordered, seeing the Alpha move to pull them from his suit jacket. Castiel watched John as the Alpha took them and opened the papers from before up, knowing he would have to sign in front of the Alpha. He should've known his signature meant nothing outside of his new Alphas view. John seemed to catch Castiel as the young Omegas worked through what he'd have to do, a smirk taking over his face. "No worries, little one. I put your request in the back," he assured, Castiel catching the eyes of the Alpha. He let out a soft gasp as the man's eyes seemed to glow red for a split second, seeing the man's smirk only grow as Cas nodded in understanding. The boy turned to the back of the contract, making sure his suggestion was written out as he'd requested. He could see nothing had changed after giving it a glance through, only reaching out his hand for the pen once he was satisfied. Castiel jumped slightly as a pen rolled from his right, glancing over to the pen before allowing his eyes to flick towards the Alpha who'd come in with John. He caught the man's green eyes, finding them to be empty and without emotion, his eyes raking over the others face slightly. He only kept his stare for another second before he'd picked up the pen, glancing to his father. Chuck had given him a weak smile, knowing that his father was trying to reason that this was Castiel's choice. Castiel knew it wasn't though, knowing he had to do this for his pack. He felt that he owed everyone that. Castiel looked to the papers, circling the print in which it agreed two weeks was granted. "I wish to have my two weeks," Cas spoke finally, his voice soft and just as weak as he knew it would be. "And I circled it. Just so I know this is the copy of our agreement," he ensured, wanting to know he had his choice. He'd glanced to John after assuring that's what he wanted, seeing the Alpha nod with him. "Two weeks. Do you agree to everything?" He asked, his hands going to rest on the table as he leaned down more, his eyes on Castiel. The Omega looked to John, looking over his face before his face went back to his agreement. He could feel the other's eyes on him still, Cas nodding as he moved the pen to the line. "I agree," he spoke as he signed his name, his eyes going back to Johns. The Alphas smirk only grew, his hand moving to the papers. The Alpha had pulled them to his side, only glancing to see the Omegas signature before glancing back to Castiel, "Good. We leave in ten minutes. Dean, go with Castiel and help the Omega pack."

* * *

Dean hadn't been the most excited on his way to the Shurley Pack, hating it from the moment his father brought up the young Omega. Dean learned about Castiel exactly a week before the offer had been sent out, hearing that his father was thinking about getting an Omega. Despite Sam, John's youngest son, and Dean's arguments against getting someone younger than them all, his father decided on his own about the deal and sent the papers. Dean had known for a while that the Shurley Pack was weak and needed to be assisted in the upcoming winter, but he didn't think his father would go for the only boy Omega in the whole pack or that Alpha Chuck would actually sell Castiel. That was how Dean ended up in Castiel's bedroom watching the boy as the Omega gathered his clothing and his items he'd wanted to take with him. Dean tried to convey how he felt about the situation to everyone in the dining room before, but he wasn't sure if Castiel had been raised into knowing this is how he would end. He'd have to settle for someone older than him that wouldn't love him for anything. He looked up from his thoughts to see the Omega trying to shut his suitcase, seeing Castiel struggle just getting it down enough to zip it up a little. The Alpha gave a weak smile and walked over, Castiel immediately pulling back. Dean knew it was out of fear rather than anything else, zipping the luggage easily as he picked it up and sat it to the ground. It wasn't heavy, surprised the boy only had the one suitcase he did. "Is this everything?" Dean asked, watching the Omega look over his room with a nod before his head lowered again. Dean found himself pulling the luggage behind him, following suit behind Castiel before he spotted his father. It was obvious everything had been confirmed downstairs.

Castiel had found himself feeling uncomfortable packing with another Alpha in the room, unable to pull his thoughts out of the clouds long enough to hear Dean step up to zip up his suitcase. He had jumped, only scared as Johns son was as large as his future mate was. Castiel felt his stomach turn yet again as his thoughts went back to what had gone on in the last thirty minutes, having been signed off as another person's property when he'd always wanted to fall in love slowly instead. That was a fairytale though, and Castiel knew that it was childish even considering the possibility of falling in love with anyone when he was the only Omega his father had to sell. He should've seen offers coming when he reached maturity instead of acting like Alphas wouldn't take notice in his change of body. Castiel had noticed he'd grown out over the last few months, his hips wider as his curves were finer than they'd been before. He'd seen it all, but he'd only hoped someone in the pack would want him to be theirs and not some mysterious Alpha outside of the pack. Castiel let his thoughts wander as he walked downstairs with Dean, his eyes cast towards the floor until he heard footsteps. He looked up when they'd gotten close, letting out a small whine to the extremely tall Alpha that had appeared in front of him instead of seeing John. He wasn't sure who it was as the new Alpha had long brown hair that was close to reaching his shoulders with a matching suit like the two others. Castiel hadn't realized he'd stepped back until the warmth behind him moved and he'd seen Dean went for the door with the suitcase. He'd only blinked into reality again when John grumbled from his side. "I told you it's best staying outside, Samuel. He's an Omega and he's going to feel overwhelmed," He growled lightly, seeing the Alpha step back with a nod. "I was just going to get the suitcase from Dean," Sam mentioned, John just ushering him on. Castiel looked to John, shivering lightly, "May I say goodbye?" He asked, peering to his father who stood by the table with his brothers. After a nod confirmed he could, Castiel walked over to his father. He hugged the man, closing his eyes as he felt his heart speed up. This was it. In minutes he'd be forever to John Winchester and the man's pack. He moved to his brothers next, hugging them all gently as he said his goodbyes. He hugged Gabriel last, having been the closest to Gabriel. He felt the Alpha slip something into his front pocket as he pulled back, the Omega looking to his brother before smiling weakly. Cas turned to join John once more at the door, only glancing back to wave to his brothers and his father. He swallowed thickly to the frowns he'd gotten back, looking forward as he followed John out and shut the front door to the Shurley Pack for the last time.


	4. Family Tree

One last glimpse towards the Novak's Packhouse was all Castiel was granted before the boy was ushered into the back seat of a long black limousine. His fathers pack never had the chance to ride in anything half as nice, but he hadn't had much time to look over the vehicle as he felt a hand grab his wrist. Cas was pulled to the furthest end of the leather seating with his new Alpha to his right, taking his hands back to his lap once John had released them. He was surprised his family hadn't heard the vehicle pull in considering how quiet they'd been at dinner time, feeling a tug on his lower stomach at the thought. It wasn't suitable to call another pack his family now that he'd been sold to the Winchester Pack. He wasn't sure what took over the fear that had resided in his chest, but he didn't like what scattered through his thoughts and seemed to put his mind in a panic. He felt that he'd never be at ease again. He snapped out of his worries when John had moved an arm around him, understanding it as an invitation to scoot in more towards the Alphas warmth. He'd moved in a little once he'd gotten over how wrong the man's hands felt on him.  
  
Castiel soon spoke out of curiosity and tried to get the touch from John out of his mind, crossing his ankles as he looked to the man. “What’s different between our packs? I know you have more rules with leaving pack territory than us. I could go outside of the grounds if I wanted with my dad. What about when I stay with you?” He asked and moved to look at the Alpha better. He wanted to know everything that might be different living with John than it was with his father.  
  
John raised his brow as the Omega spoke up, nodding a little as he understood the concern with switching packs. “We have a few things different in our pack. We don’t allow Omegas to wander too far outside of the territory. We tend to stick with our Omegas just so other Alphas can’t get their attention. We don’t need problems in the pack like that so we voice our possessiveness with our mates.. or future mates.”  
  
Castiel listened to John and only nodded in understanding, knowing his father's pack didn’t have problems with that because they believed in scent marking. He wasn’t sure why the Winchesters didn’t. “And what about dining? I know some packs don’t allow Omegas to sit with Alphas. My father’s pack didn’t separate us into groups or anything. I’ve never eaten around anyone but my family.”  
  
John moved a hand up and through Castiel's hair as the other was talking, shaking his head as he let his palm drop to the other's thigh again .”No, we don’t have anything like that. We all eat together. It’ll just be my boys, you and me.” He informed as he looked to the shorter Omega, “Have you ever heard anything about us? How we do things at all?" He asked.  
  
Castiel allowed the touch on his hair, only shying away slightly as the man seemed to be calmed down more than he had been before. He'd seen another side of John earlier when he signed the mating contract. He was sure this was all John trying to be a nice guy to get Cas to feel better about their mating and help his case of mating sooner rather than later. "I've never heard anything about the Winchester Pack. I knew some territory rules, but I didn't know anything about dinner or how you deal with problems in the pack. I suppose I'll have to get used to it."  
  
John nodded to the Omega, "It's not too much different. It's larger, yes, but I just don't think it's going to be that much of an issue for you." He comforted before moving his free hand down to rub the Omegas arm. The touch wasn't reassuring to the young Omega.  
  
Castiel felt himself sink lower in the seat before his eyes looked outside and away from the man that sat to his right. He didn't like being touched, but he also knew this was something he'd have to get used to eventually. He wasn't used to having the man so close to him, but the touches seemed to cut his thoughts short of anything good. The rest of the ride was silent, Castiel not sure if he wanted to risk looking back to the Alpha. He was so sure John was touching him along his arm and thigh to try and pamper him into being his Omega as soon as he could. He didn't think he could handle another conversation with the man who would be his in just two weeks time. Cas wished he'd asked for a longer period of adjusting just so he didn't have to settle just yet.  
  


* * *

John Winchester reputation was surely one based on facts only and that being John was rich. The Alphas pack was incredibly large and the sight Castiel got from the limousine was terrifying. The young Omega had never seen anything quite like the Winchester Pack. The buildings were substantial with stores on every corner, knowing back home had only one store for everything they needed. It was absolutely stunning and Castiel was sure he wasn't ready for anything yet. There was no way he'd get used to living in a pack that was so massive. It was beautiful though and Castiel was stuck between loving and loathing the Winchester Pack. On one hand, the pack was nothing he'd ever imagined. The gardens were open to guest and colorful, Alphas and Omegas sat around the benches that rested among the well-grown roses and bushes. The houses were beautiful and individual, Castiel not used to so many establishments for Omegas alone. He wasn't sure what to think about how well John ran his faction. On the other hand, Castiel loathed the man had this much and wasn't willing to help other packs more. The man could easily save thousands around him and build a big community for them all, help ensure peace within the various packs that scattered the lands. John could do so much more with his privilege.  
  
The little Omegas shock had John amused, the man brave enough to laugh as Castiel looked around the well to do pack. "Oh, that look never gets old. Everyone that comes here has the same face you do," John hummed and smirked, "And just think, the faster we mate, the faster half of this pack becomes yours." He chastised, his hand going around the boy's waist again as Johns' mouth left kisses along the Omegas neck.   
  
Castiel immediately pulled away, his eyes on the man now as he swallowed thickly. "I require my two weeks before any touch is allowed. I want to be granted what I asked," Cas scolded lightly, his breathing rough as he'd went against the Alpha. He knew how to respect his future mate, but he would not do such unless he'd been given what he wanted.   
  
John growled low as the car stopped, the others hand going up to grab the Omegas chin as he looked to Castiel. "I've granted you the two weeks. I don't expect that attitude again." He ordered, his eyes harsh and glued on Castiel as his thumb dug deeper into the boy's meat on his cheeks.  
  
Castiel refused to look away until John's door had been opened by an Alpha outside of the car, watching John until his chin was finally let go. Cas let John get out before following the man outside of the limousine, a little shaken up as he watched Dean and Sam pass by them both and walk up towards what he assumed was Johns Packhouse. Castiel followed John after the Alpha ordered for Castiel's things to be brought upstairs, walking up the main entrance steps until he settled in the doorway. Pictures surrounded the main room, seeing John at the end in the same pose as the other hundred must've been in. He realized this was like his father's own wall of fame, Chuck's being way more diverse than what the Winchester pack seemed to be. Alphas scattered the walls with no emotion other than what Castiel could picture as Johns resting face, having seen that emotion all too well his entire way there.  
Castiel walked to the fireplace in the living room next, gasping to the continuation of pictures down the walls as he walked around. The pictures were different this time, seeing Alphas in wolf form with their teeth bared. He whined out of instinct, knowing it had to be taken during a fight between packs. Wolf form wasn't nearly as accepted as it used to be, now considered for fighting only. He moved through the house, hearing John talking with others just a room over. He wasn't waiting on the Alpha to give a tour as he took his own time around the rooms. Castiel was about to go back to John until he'd seen steps, each wooden stair creaking as he started up them. It was all decorated in pictures to show off their pack, reaching a room before he'd realized he'd made it up the stairs. It was a beautiful home, the tanned walls appealing to the Omega as he opened the door to the first room. He saw a bathroom, the Omega politely shutting it back until he smelled John close. He scrunched his nose, knowing all too well that it wasn't the man himself but the Alpha's room that was overpowering. He opened the enormous door in the hallway, seeing his luggage on the king-sized bed. He moved over and started to unpack, knowing he could get it done in no time before he sneezed. He tried unpacking a few more times before he had another sneezing fit, pulling back to get some fresh air. John really needed to air his room out. The Omega jumped when a knock was heard at the door, kicking him from his thoughts as he turned to see Dean by the door.   
  
"Father sent me up here to find you and tell you dinner is being served. Will you be joining us tonight?" Dean asked as he leaned against the doorway, his hands behind his back as his legs crossed easily. The Alpha was beautiful but mysterious. The greens of Dean's eyes seemed empty and his smile seemed forced. Castiel wasn't sure what to think of the Alpha.  
  
Castiel looked over the Alpha before looking to his bag on the bed, shaking his head until he'd gained enough courage to look back and answer. "No, th-," Castiel started before he realized the Alpha was absent from the doorway. The Omega moved to the door to peek down the steps, seeing no one below the railing as he frowned. He settled back into Johns room once he didn't see Dean again, sighing as he hung up all of his clothing. He opened a window afterward, letting the Alphas smell air out some as he felt he'd get a headache with how the smell resided in his room. His stomach felt empty, having only eaten a few bites of dinner at his father's place. He knew he couldn't stomach food though, the Omega moving to shut Johns doors instead before switching into a nightgown for bed. He took off his shoes, putting a few trinkets of his own on a dresser by his bedside. He climbed into the bed, debating on staying up to talk with his Alpha about the new adjustment he'd made to the room. His eyes were already closing before Cas knew it and the Omega had drifted to sleep seconds later. Finally, his mind felt at ease. 


	5. Property of Dean Winchester

Castiel was awakened to chatter just inside the room he'd fallen asleep in the night before. Castiel's curiosity peeked upon hearing a growl as sleep was long forgotten along with some manners of imposing on a conversation. Call the Omega what they may, but being nosy to a conversation close enough to hear didn't exactly pin him as a bad mate. At least Castiel didn't see it doing anything other than showing he was observant. Whether that was being observant under the privacy of his covers in the early morning or actually talking with those who continued to gossip didn't matter.   
  
"No, that's not what Sam said. He said he heard that Alpha John was caught in Crowley's pack yesterday. And that it wasn't with just _any_ Omega he was sleeping with, but _Crowley's_ Omega."   
  
A gasp was heard from another in the room close by the vacant side of the bed John was meant to be in. "After he brought an Omega home? What did Sam say?" The first voice hissed, "You're going to wake him up if you don't shut it! And Sam didn't say anything other than telling me why Alpha John wasn't up for breakfast yet. You can't tell Alpha Dean that Sam said anything. He's.. not too thrilled with the situation. As you can assume." A hum was heard as if she was processing the information the other had mentioned, "So what does that make of him?"  
  
"I'm guessing he goes to service here like us. Unless Dean or Sam takes him," the male vouched before sweeping was heard moments later. "And if they don't need him here?" She implored, Castiel sensing the silence wasn't anything he needed to hear until he had. "He'll have to find his place somewhere else. And be a lone wolf."  
  


* * *

Castiel didn't mean to frighten those around him when he got out of bed faster than he intended to. The gasps and the apologies being thrown out had Castiel knowing enough though. They knew that he was awake and that the Omega had heard it all. Castiel wasn't that engaged with what they insisted they were sorry for as much as he was trying to find his shoes. He slid on his slippers without changing from his nightgown and headed down the steps, easily detecting where Dean was just by his growls and shouts about Crowley's pack. The Omega knocked on the opened door where he saw the second in charge sat at a table of other Alphas. He didn't like the eyes that trailed his body, finding it more so his fault for being so revealing at a time such as this. "Alpha Dean. I need to talk with you," he stated as he allowed his hands to go together and in front of his gown.   
  
"Can you wait for me until after I'm finished here?" The Alpha asked as he sat up when questioned from Cas, his hands holding something that was currently being addressed in the meeting with the other Alphas. "And preferably meet in Johns office down the hall," Dean added, Castiel finding the same emotionless eyes on his own. The only impression he decided about Dean was that the man was truly polite, even with the only two occasions they'd really talked to be rudeness on Castiel's end and an understanding Alpha on the other.  
  
"Yes, Alpha Dean. Thank you for your attention. I wish your meeting well," Castiel replied. "Do you wish for the door to be closed?" Castiel asked just before he was about to move down to where Dean had mentioned he wanted him. "That would be helpful. Thank you, Cas." Dean answered as he looked up from his paperwork, likely from where he was about to continue his meeting. "You're welcome," Castiel spoke before he followed with shutting the door.  
  
Castiel stood outside of John's office for a minute before he walked into the room. The office was covered in weapons and pictures of the same war theme as he'd seen before in the living area. Castiel's mind was clouded with the confusion of what had happened leaving the meeting room. Dean had called him Cas. It wasn't hard to see where he got the nickname from, but a nickname being thrown around so lightly without them knowing each other was complicated to understand. Castiel didn't know Dean enough to know if it was normal or if Dean would be his new Alpha now that John was.. wherever he was. The nickname could be Dean trying to warm Castiel up to the idea of them being together. He'd be thankful that Dean was trying if that was the case. Castiel didn't know much about what happened, but he can assume the worst for John. Castiel was sure that meant his own future would be in the same conclusion if one of the brothers didn't ask him to be their Omega.  
  


* * *

It was hardly ten minutes before the Alpha was opening the door, the noise causing Castiel to sit up immediately. "I'm sorry to have you waiting. What do you need to talk about?" Dean questioned easily, even though Castiel could sense the agitation in the other's scent. Alphas could easily stink up a room when they were upset, but Omegas managed to be worse. He couldn't imagine what his scent was giving away to the older Alpha.   
  
"I heard about Alpha John," Castiel explained, sensing another spike in the other's scent. "I don't know what's happened with John, but I know about his infidelity and his dishonesty. Not to only me but his pack." Castiel saw Dean's eyes scanning around more than what he was willing to look at the Omega, unsure of why Dean did so.   
  
"How did you hear about it? It's not meant to get out to everyone yet," Dean spat easily, his throat clearing after as he ran a hand along his mouth and down to scratch at his stubble the male had. "I'm sorry. I woke up this morning to find out that my father was captured by another pack. It's not been the most ideal way to understand you'll never see a person again."   
  
Castiel frowned as Dean spoke, the news finally out of what would come of the Alpha. His head lowered as his eyes scanned over his hands to take the information in. Cas didn't know how to speak up about Johns death. Crowley's pack didn't have much of a faint heart when it came to strangers in their lands, but it was just as John was with his own pack. Strangers in lands that were not of their own always ended in death however it seemed fit. "What.. will come of me?" Castiel finally challenged, "And I don't mean the disrespect. I'm sorry about your dad. I just don't want to be.. a lone wolf." He pledges, looking up to the Alpha just across.  


* * *

 

DEANS POV  
  
Dean's morning wasn't easier than the morning he'd lost his mother. Sure, John wasn't the best at showing how much he cared for his sons, but the sentiment was there. John cared for his sons just as he cared for his pack with the hardness of a true leader. Something Dean knew he didn't have. Including what  John seemed to carry on his shoulders through the years of experience being the packs Alpha. John was a little rough around the edges until he opened up to having you around. John was able to persuade easily if you carried yourself as he did. As a strong wolf. Dean didn't exactly agree with Castiel being introduced in the picture of their lives, but that was his father's decision. If it was something John needed then no one argued. Until the news broke out about John cheating. It didn't help that John had just purchased Castiel. Castiel, the young Omega who'd already surprised him more ways than one in the short hours they'd known one another. The Omega with the bright blue eyes whom his father cheated on for another Omega that wasn't welcomed here. It was new behavior to Dean and the Alpha questioned if he even knew his father at all. If the same family man he knew lived a separate life that would ultimately leave many with questions that he had to answer now. John had hurt the pack's name and had died all for a whore that had an Alpha.   
  
Dean felt his lips shifting to a frown when Castiel suggested being made a lone wolf, his eyes meeting the blue ones that belonged to the Omega his father chose to leave. He didn't know what Cast would be to their pack, but he did know that being kicked out was the last thing Castiel deserved. He didn't need to be reprimanded because of a mistake someone Cas was promised to backed down from. "I'd like to say I know what you'd be here for other than it being between Sam and me to chose as a mate. I'm not sure yet though, and I'd like for you to take a guest room until I can settle into being over the pack. I have a lot to do until this place is even considered my pack. So get comfortable for now and I'll let you know in a week or so. Until then, I need you to wear a collar. It's just so that others do know that you're allowed in this pack and off the market under my suggestion."  
  
Dean moved up from the desk as he spoke, rummaging through a drawer in the office before he pulled out a collar. He frowned, seeing the 'Winchester' embroidered into the center of the leather. "For now Cas, you're the property of Dean Winchester and the Winchester pack. You're to wear this when you go out and only allowed it off in the comfort of your home. Which would be the pack home." He informed as he moved over to where the Omega sat. His fingers opened the latch of the collar and he'd moved to put the collar on the Omega. His fingers grazed along the expansion of skin that was being claimed by the thick leathered collar, hoping the claim was public enough that others knew the Omega was not allowed to be messed with. "There you go," Dean spoke as he moved to turn the collar for the male. At the last turn to fix the collar Dean's eyes caught Castiel's, the Alpha keeping their gaze as his fingers stayed to the collar and on the boy's smooth skin. His eyes and hands only dropped when he spoke up, easily starting out of the office, "Welcome to my pack."


End file.
